wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział VI
W małej uliczce pod murem starego miasta, która po wolnej pochyłości schodziła ku Elbie, stał domek w ogródku, wśród drzewek, otoczony murem, z zamczystą bramą. Poznać było po nim łatwo, że go niedawno wzniesiono starając się, by trochę wdzięczniej od innych kamienic wyglądał. Na ścianach poczepiał budowniczy girlandy kamiennych kwiatów, wkoło okien posplatał sznury, powyginał ozdoby tak, aby twardy piaskowiec wydawał się miękką masą, którą jeden podmuch fantazji zmusił ułożyć się w zalotne kształty jakieś niewidzianej architektury. Nigdzie linia prosta nie ostała się długo, kaprys rysownika kazał się jej zginać, opadać, zakreślać owale, zacierać kąty, a ze szpar patrzały wszędzie to wytrysłe, niespodzianie liście, to wymarzone owoce, to gałęzie suche, zwijające się pośmiertnym uściskiem. Na bramie stały dwa wazony, niby z Włoch kędyś skradzione i przyniesione, aby je przypominały. Z jednej strony domu wystawka, bluszczem opleciona, przypominała też włoskie pergole. Przodem kamieniczka zwrócona była ku Elbie, jakby na miasto patrzeć nie chciała. Z dala przed nią świecił pałac Japoński. Posadzone drzewa, choć młode, rosły tu bujnie i już trochę cieniu rzucały, a dwie starsze lipy, pozostałe z dawnych czasów, z popróchniałymi pniami, szeroko roztaczały gałęzie. Nad znakiem u pierwszego piętra jednego wieczoru jesieni na balkonie kamiennym siedziała kobieta sama jedna. Istny to był obraz tęsknicy. Młoda, piękna, smutną była jak noc; czarne brwi ściągnięte, w ciemnych oczach świeciły łzy niewyronione, ręce oparła na kolanach obie, na białych dłoniach zwiesiła głowę przechyloną i patrzała w dal zadumana. Łatwo w niej Włoszkę poznać było, bo tak bujnie rosną tylko kobiety i kwiaty pod tamtym słońcem ożywczym; tak piękne kształty nadaje tylko natura wybranym dzieciom w atmosferze woniejącej kwiatem pomarańczowym i morskimi zapachy. Na różowych ustach wpółotwartych, spod których perłowe wyglądały ząbki, błąkała się piosenka. Myśl ją przerywała, głos ustawał i po chwili, jakby od niechcenia, cichy płynął z piersi, niby senny, stłumiony, i umierał milczeniem znowu, i rodził się westchnieniem. Była sama z sobą, cała w sobie, skamieniała tęsknicą, zdrętwiała nudą, znękana życiem. Pieśń płynęła z nałogu, łzy płynęły z serca. Ubrana jak w domu i do domu, mogła śnić o włoskiej ciepłej jesieni, tak dzień był gorący, a powietrze parne prawie. Toteż zaledwie osłoniona, dała białej sukni spadać z ramion, a czarnym włosom płynąć po ziemi i na nogach miała tylko pantofelki, a ręce do pół wychodziły jakby na okaz dla snycerza. Wieku trudno było odgadnąć, pierwsza młodość uciekała ledwie, a poczynały się te lata, co tęsknią już za nią i pragną przyszłości, a lękają się jej razem. Oczy już płakać umiały, a usta śmiały się nieraz pocałunkom i nie zdawały się ich pragnąć. Myślą była gdzieś daleko, za morzami, za górami, ale nie tu nad smutną Elbą i pod niebem bladym Północy. Niekiedy, jakby wewnętrzna jakaś fala nią poruszała, kołysała się tak siedząc i naówczas śpiewka głośniej dobywała się z jej piersi, łza spłynęła po twarzyczce, oko po niej czarniejszym i płomienistszym się zdawało. Na lewo w pomarańczowych blaskach zachodziło słońce, ku tej części nieba miała zwrócone oczy. Wtem zaszeleściało coś w ciasnej uliczce: słychać było jakby pośpieszne kroki. Odgłos ich uderzył ucho zamyślonej kobiety i obudził ją ze snu. Strwożyła się, stanęła, słuchała w milczeniu. W bramę ktoś stuknął. Przerażona, otulając się suknią, chwytając włosy rozrzucone wbiegła do domu i znikła. Drugie stuknięcie dało się słyszeć w bramie, w domku było cicho; ktoś uderzył raz trzeci i furtka się otwarła. Mężczyzna stary, odarty, w bieliźnie tylko i narzuconym na ramiona aksamitnym przyodziewku zszarzałym, w czapce włóczkowej zblakłej na siwych, rozczochranych włosach, wyjrzał, rozglądając się ciekawie. Przed bramą stał płaszczykiem otulony młody mężczyzna pięknej twarzy, który nic patrząc i nie pytając, natychmiast wcisnął się do wnętrza. Stary, pomruczawszy, zamknął za nim i wlókł się do domu. Po włosku zapytał go, obracając się, przybyły, czy Teresa w domu, i odebrał obojętną odpowiedź potwierdzającą. Szybkimi krokami posunął się do domku, którego drzwi od ogrodu stały otworem. Sień na przestrzał była pusta, przez drugie drzwi widać było dwa laurowe drzewa w wazonach, kwiatem bujnym okryte. Na wschodkach wszędzie pusto było i cicho, a gdy przybyły gość drzwi usiłował otworzyć, oparły mu się. Pukaniem długim rozbudził wreszcie starą kobietę z siwym włosem na pół wypełzłym, nędznie ubraną, która popatrzywszy nań, ustąpiła mu. i wpuściła do środka. Pokoiki, przybrane wdzięcznie, mogły być wesołe, a smutne były jak pustka. Mnóstwo w nich porozrzucanych rzeczy, ubiorów, nut w największym nieładzie błąkało się po sprzętach nowych, a już zniszczonych. Drzwi szklane na balkon stały otworem. Gość wszedł tu szukać kogoś i znalazł tylko niski stołeczek, na którym Włoszka siedziała przed chwilą. Widok stąd tak był ładny, że się zatrzymał spojrzeć i zadumał trochę. Wtem poza nim zaszeleściła suknia. Powolnym krokiem szła ta sama kobieta, którąśmy widzieli przed chwilą, ale w sukni ciemnej, szerokiej, którą na siebie narzuciła, i z włosami związanymi niedbale. Nóżki tylko pozostały bose, a na twarzy ten sam wyraz znudzenia. Gość odwrócił się witając. Odpowiedziała mu skinieniem głowy. Rozmowa toczyła się po włosku. – Cóż ci to jest? – spytał przybyły. – Jestem chora, no! Umieram z nudy i tęsknoty – odparła Włoszka zniechęconym głosem. – Tu żyć nie można, nie, nie! – Skądże te rozpacze? – Z powietrza! – zawołała, rzucając się na sofę. Mężczyzna wziął krzesło i siadł przy niej blisko. Oparła się na ręce, na której białych, ale przybrukanych palcach widać było pełno pierścieni. – Z powietrza! – powtórzyła. – Tu nie ma czym oddychać! Nie ma czym żyć; tu trzeba umierać! – Cóż ci to? – Pytacie? Widzicie. – Więc znowu te tęsknoty wracają? – Nigdy mnie nie opuszczały. – Znowu zawiniła pewnie Faustyna – rzekł przybyły. Był nim Brühl, jak się domyślić łatwo. – Faustyna? – powtórzyła, rzucając nań okiem gniewnym. – U was jest jedna ona: na myśli, na języku, we wszystkim. – A dlaczegóż nie starasz się zaćmić Faustyny, podobać Najjaśniejszemu Panu, zwyciężyć ją? Starsza... – Stara jędza jak świat! – przerwała żywo Teresa. – Obrzydła kuglarka! Ale z tym królem... – Proszę z respektem o królu! Teresa usta wykrzywiła. – Więc nic nie powiem. Posiedzieli trochę w milczeniu. – Dam ci jedną dobrą radę – odezwał się Brühl. – Gdy śpiewasz, zwracaj się do króla, patrz na niego, uśmiechaj mu się, bądź zalotną. Gdy on ci poklaśnie, będziesz królową. – A tymczasem królową stara Faustyna. Król ma nałogi, fe, a nie ma oczów ni smaku. Śpiewa mu głosem ochrzypłym, włosów połowę ma siwych. Cóż z tego? Ona diwa, a my komparsy! Z boleścią domówiła tych słów. – Słuchaj, Tereso – rzekł Brühl. – Nie rozpaczaj, to się zmieni. Faustyna wróci do domu, ty zostaniesz. – Wolałabym przeciwnie! – mruknęła Teresa i zamilkła nagle. – Dziś nie ma czasu mówić o tym – odezwa? się Brühl. – Za chwilę, tylko co nie słychać, ktoś zapuka do bramy. Niech go stary Beppo wpuści. Nie mogłem swobodnie, nie postrzeżony rozmówić się z padre Guarinim, przyjdzie tutaj. Daj mu co słodkiego, tylko nie ust twoich, które są najsłodsze, i zostaw nas samych. Teresa słuchała obojętnie; potem, jakby zmuszona do posłuszeństwa, wstała z sofki i gnuśnie poszła ku drzwiom, wołając starą matkę, której kilka słów szepnęła. Brühl niecierpliwie przechadzał się po pokoju, patrząc w ziemię. Teresa zwróciła się, spojrzała nań i poszła znowu na swe miejsce. Głuche uderzenie do furtki zaledwie usiadającą poruszyło. Wstała; gotując się na przyjęcie Guariniego, rozpatrując po izbie, którą sprzątać dopiero zaczęła. Żwawy krok dał się słyszeć na wschodach, długa twarz jezuity, nos jego spuścisty i dobroduszny uśmiech dał się widzieć na progu. Zobaczył krzątającą się Teresę. – Porzućże! – zawołał. – Jam nie gość, ja u moich w domu. Beppo mnie w rękę pocałował, stara o mało nie uścisnęła, aż mi lżej, gdym ze współwyznawcami. Teresa także pocałowała w rękę ojca, co mogła, zabrała i znikła. Brühl szybko się zbliżył do Guariniego. – A cóż? – zapytał. – Jedzie? Nie jedzie? – Jedzie – rzekł, śmiejąc się, ojciec. – Król sam mu powiedział, że powinien się rozerwać po pracy. Rozumiesz mnie? – rozśmiał się. – Nadzwyczaj zręcznie rzecz była osnuta. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, ażeby królowa tak potrafiła dysymulować. Z największym współczuciem dla niego namówiła króla, aby go sam do tego zachęcił. „Wiem, rzekła, że ci Sułkowskiego brak będzie, że zatęsknisz po nim... my ci go nie potrafimy zastąpić, ale on się zabija tą pracą. On stworzony na żołnierza, do życia czynnego... niech sobie spocznie, niech się przejedzie i powącha prochu: wróci odmłodzonym”. Król w rękę pocałował za to królowę i ucieszył się z jej współczucia dla przyjaciela... „Dziś jeszcze rozkażę Sułkowskiemu jechać i dam mu piękny wiatyk na podróż.” – Nie trzeba żałować na to pieniędzy; niech jedzie! Niech jedzie! – zawołał o. Guarini. Brühl mu wtórował. – Niech jedzie! – Zabawi kilka miesięcy – mówił Padre – będziemy mieli dosyć czasu, aby przygotować odprawę. Król się odzwyczai od niego. Brühlowi twarz się wyjaśniła. – Przez ten czas ja wam nie potrzebuję mówić, co do czynienia macie – dodał Guarini. – Wy nie potrzebujecie działać przeciwko niemu osobiście, to by było szkodliwym. Zostawcie to królowej i mnie; Sułkowski dość swoją dumą narobił tu sobie nieprzyjaciół: jak skoro ludzie postrzegą, że szczęście może się odwrócić od niego, pomogą nam nie proszeni. Wam należy dotrwać wiernym przyjacielem do końca. – Tak też myślałem – odezwał się Brühl. – Będę nawet czekał, aż mi o wyjeździe powiedzą, a może z lekka przeciw niemu protestował dowodząc, że mi się bez Sułkowskiego obejść będzie trudno. – Doskonale! – zawołał Guarini. – Al nemico il ponte d'oro fugge... Gdy król zażąda pieniędzy, sypcie. – Choćby ostatnie – odezwał się Brühl i zatarł ręce, a potem, jakby sobie przypomniał obowiązek, księdza uścisnął i w rękę pocałował. – Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore – pomrukiwał Padre powoli. – Król się oduczy od niego, a wy go zastąpicie. Zaczęli chodzić po pokoju obaj. Padre .jednak był zamyślony. – Żonę zostawia, będzie mu donosiła – rzekł cicho. – Koło niej trzeba mieć ludzi. – Dosyć by było jednego – uśmiechnął się Guarini. – Ale tam to pono trudno... a i kandydata na tę funkcję znaleźć mi niełatwo. Zaczęli coś szeptać po cichu. – A goccia á goccia si cava la pietra– dodał Padre. Z drugiego pokoju wyszła w tej chwili powoli Teresa, trochę już przez poszanowanie dla duchownego przybrana, niosąc w ręku talerz owoców, który z uśmiechem na stoliku postawiła. Ksiądz ją na sposób włoski po ramieniu poklepał, ona pocałowała go w rękę. Dobył zza sukni medale na sznurku, a było ich razem związanych kilka, i, wydzieliwszy jeden Teresie, dwa przyrzucił dla matki i starego Beppa, za co otrzymał jeszcze jeden ręki pocałunek. Mówili potem z Brühlem długo, cicho a żywo; minister z pokorą przyjmował instrukcje, lecz z zamyślenia i roztargnienia jego wnosić było łatwo, że sam w tej chwili układał swe postępowanie. Zaczynało już dobrze zmierzchać, gdy o. Guarini się wyniósł po cichu. Teresa wbiegła, aby coś powiedzieć czy prosić o coś Brühla, ale i ten już spieszył, obiecując jej przyjść później. Została więc znowu sama i siadła w pustej izdebce tak zadumana i smutna, jak wprzódy. Stara matka z założonymi rękami, milcząca, przyszła naprzeciw niej przysiąść także; lecz tęsknica na nie obie jakaś powiała i przemówić nie miały o czym, wzdychały tylko. Jeszcze nie myślano o zapaleniu lampki, aby przez otwarte drzwi do domu nie ściągnąć równie dokuczliwych znad Elby, jak włoskie komarów, gdy stukano znowu do bramy. Teresa się nie podniosła nawet z siedzenia, choć może ciekawą była, kto przyjdzie; któż jej tu mógł jaką przynieść pociechę? Na wschodach słychać było głos i rozmowę włoską z Beppem. Po tym głosie poznała Albuzzi kobietę i machinalnie przygładzając włosy, zerwała się z siedzenia, a matka, widząc to, wstała także. W mroku zobaczyły na progu stojącą postać kobiety słusznego wzrostu, po pańsku ubraną i pańskiego oblicza. Przybyła strojną była jak najwykwintniej w jedwabną suknię, fryzurę, koronki i obwieszona ulubionymi włoskimi błyskotkami. Teresa z podziwieniem poznała w niej swoją nieprzyjaciółkę i współzawodniczkę, Bordoni-Hasse, słynną Faustynę. Zakulisowa królowa rozpatrywała się w mieszkaniu swej rywalki i zdawała namyślać, co ma powiedzieć. Teresa stała milcząca naprzeciw niej. – Widzisz, przychodzę do ciebie: ja! – zawołała, śmiejąc się, Faustyna. – Czekałam próżno, ażebyś ty na zgodę przyszła do mnie; widzę, że ja muszę ci pierwsza podać rękę! E, Tereso moja! Myśmy przecie obie Włoszki, obie spod tego pięknego nieba, pod którym pomarańcze i cytryny kwitną, i zamiast sobie życie słodzić, my je sobie trujemy. Daj mi rękę, bądźmy siostrami. Teresa zawahała się, na płacz się jej zebrało i wybuchnąwszy nim, rzuciła się na szyję Faustynie. – Jam nigdy nie była nieprzyjaciółką tobie! – zawołała. – Jam ci nie odebrała kochanka, nie powiedziała złego słowa. – A! Dosyć, dosyć! Niech przepadnie przeszłość! – odparła Faustyna. – Nie wspominajmy jej, weźmy się za ręce i idźmy zgodnie. Życie nasze i tak ciężkie a smutne, trują je drudzy; myśmy nie powinny. Faustyna westchnęła. – Przyszłam do ciebie, bo mi cię z duszy żal; ale cóż pomoże dobra rada i dobre słowo? Przyjdzie za późno, a co konieczne, tego żadna siła nie przemoże. Zamilkła chwilę; matka Teresy wyszła powoli, ona sama na niskim stołeczku siadła u nóg Faustyny, podparła się na rękach jak wprzódy i zadumała. – Ludzie nam szczęścia zazdroszczą – mówiła Faustyna – a my łzy łykać musimy. To nie nasz świat... a na dworze ich jak na ich lodzie ostrożnie chodzić potrzeba, ażeby się nie pośliznąć i nie paść. Szczęściem ja mam króla, a ten mojemu głosowi będzie wierny. Dobre stworzenie. które jak do żłobu idzie do swej loży, a ja mu obrok zasypuję piosenką. Rozśmiała się, pochyliła do Teresy i pocałowała ją w czoło. – Ciebie mi żal, tyś wpadła w ręce. Albuzzi... Zniżyły głos. Teresa obejrzała się bojaźliwie i szepnęła cicho i ostrożnie: – Ja się własnej matki boję! – A ja nikogo – odparła Faustyna. – Ale znaszże ty tego przyszłego króla, który ci chustkę rzucił? – Wzdrygnęła się. – To straszny człowiek! Miły, słodki, dobry, ale mi jego śmiech syczy jak gadzina; on ma uśmiechy, ale serca nie ma. A taki pobożny, a taki pokorny... I wstrząsła się Faustyna. – Przyszłam doprawdy użalić się nad tobą, bo on wkrótce nam tu wszystkim panować będzie... a biada nam pod panowaniem jego, jeśli z nas która sprzeciwiać mu się odważy: Poverina! Teresa zmilczała; Faustynie lice gorzało. – Dla ciebie dobrym on może! Lecz gdybyś ty jak ja co dzień słyszała jęki i skargi na uciski i tłumione łzy ludzi, o, jakbyś go nienawidziła! – Moja dobra Faustyno – odezwała się w końcu Teresa. – Trafiłaś na dzień taki, gdy mi to łzy jeszcze nie oschły od płaczu. O, myśmy tu bardzo biedne! Śpię i we śnie słyszę szum mojego Adriatyku, zdaje mi się, żem tam znowu na progu domku wieczorem; lucciole migają w powietrzu. Andrea brzdąka na gitarze... piosnka brzmi w powietrzu, wiatr przynosi zapach kwiatów i liści. Budzę się, słucham: szumi, ale wicher, szumi ze śniegiem i brzmi mowa nienawistna, i ludzie się śmieją, których szyderstwo rani, a miłość upokarza. Zakryła twarz rękami Teresa. – Droga moja – odezwała się Faustyna, całując ją – więc nie dogryzajmy sobie nawzajem, pomóżmy na cierniowej drodze. I podała jej rękę, szepcąc w ucho: – Strzeż się tego, który cię opanował: straszny jest! I niech cię Madonna ma w swej opiece! Teresa wstała, odprowadzając ją do drzwi. – Addio! – rzekła. – Niech ci Bóg płaci dobre serce; przyszłaś w smutku... jaśniej mi teraz, gdy nas dwie razem, a nie przeciw sobie. Tak się rozstały, a zamyślona Faustyna, której porte-chaise czekała u bramy, szepnęła ludziom, ażeby ją nieśli do domu. Przez odsłonięte okna lektyki mogła widzieć wszystko, sama nie będąc widzianą. Z uliczki, przy której stał nowy domek Albuzzi, czekając, aż jej wspaniały protektor rotundę wzniesie na Friedrichstacie, Faustyna prędko dostała się do bramy i miasta. Wąską uliczką musiała przejeżdżać na Zamkową. Z roztargnieniem spoglądała przed siebie. Mrok w mieście nie był jeszcze tak gęsty, jak w domach, twarze ludzi rozeznać było łatwo. Z przeciwnej strony spostrzegła niesioną szybko od zamku lektykę; poznała, a raczej domyślała się w niej Sułkowskiego, którego blada twarz i czarny wąsik mignęła jej wśród cieni. Szyby dwóch lektyk o mało się nie otarły o siebie, Faustyna, jakby nagłe jakieś rozbudziło się w niej męstwo, w chwili gdy lektyka Sułkowskiego mijała ją, zadzwoniła w okno swojej i zawołała: Fermate!... Sułkowski, który był głęboko zanurzony na siedzeniu, wychylił głowę i spojrzał... Lektyki obie stanęły, ludzie niosący postawili je tak okno w okno, że siedzący w nich wygodnie z sobą rozmawiać mogli. Spuściła okno Faustyna i wychyliła się wzruszona. Minister, ze swej strony zdziwiony trochę, zbliżył twarz ku oknu. – Niech Wasza Ekscelencja trochę każe ludziom ustąpić albo pozwoli mi mówić po włosku; potrzebuję poufale, choćbym zginąć miała, mówić z wami. Na te słowa hrabia drgnął i przechylił się ku niej. – Piękna diwo! – zawołał. – Jeśli chodzi o jaki spór, na to jest padre Guarini; jeśli idzie o łaskę jaką, król, pan nasz, nigdy wam nic nie odmawia, a ja... ja czasu nie mam, piękna pani. – Hrabio, tu nie idzie o mnie ani o łaski, bo tymi mnie obsypujecie, i ja od was nic nie żądam, nic... idzie o was i o króla – odezwała się śmiało Faustyna. Sułkowski zdawał się nie rozumieć, jednakże kazał podnieść wieko, wydobył się z lektyki i podszedł ku śpiewaczce. – Jestem na wasze usługi i słucham – rzekł z uśmiechem, – A gdybyście też i wierzyć mi chcieli!... – westchnęła. Hrabia milczał, widać było zniecierpliwienie, które przemóc usiłował. – Hrabio – mówiła żywo Faustyna – prawdaż to, że się oddalacie? że myślicie odjechać? że się usuwacie i zostawujecie plac wolny nieprzyjaciołom waszym? Sułkowski począł się śmiać. – Ja nie mam nieprzyjaciół – rzekł spokojnie – a gdybym był tak szczęśliwy i miał ich (bo za zaszczyt bym poczytał zarobić na nieprzyjaźń, służąc panu), wcale bym się ich nie lękał. – Czy wy nie dowierzacie? – przerwała Faustyna. – I szczerym nie chcecie być z biedną śpiewaczką? Ale zza kulis wiele widać świata, ale za nimi lepiej się poznaje ludzi niż w salonach; ja wam, hrabio, dobrze życzę, bo wy kochacie króla i chcecie dobra dla tego kraju, który ja za drugą uważam ojczyznę. Wy jesteście czyści i pragniecie, aby pana kochano; drudzy myślą o sobie, a o kraj nie dbają wcale. Namarszczył się Sułkowski. – Ale któż! kto! – Jak to, wyście tak ślepi! – zawołała, zapalając się, Faustyna. – Czy nie widzicie nic? Czyż ja wam to pierwsza odsłonić i pokazać muszę? Królowa pani nawet zazdrości wam łaski króla, macie nieprzyjaciela we wszechmogącym ojcu Guarinim, a współzawodnika w Brühlu. Długo knuty spisek w cichości nareszcie doprowadzili do skutku; was wyprawiają stąd, aby wasze posiąść miejsce, aby wam serce króla odebrać! I wy nie widzicie tego! Wy dobrowolnie zaprzedajecie swoją przyszłość! Ten człowiek pochwyci wszystko; dla was tutaj miejsca nie będzie. Mówiąc to. załamała ręce. Sułkowski stał, słuchał, ale nie czyniło to na nim wrażenia, drgnął tylko i wnet rumieniec mu na twarz bladą wystąpił. – Kochana pani – rzekł – to doprawdy sny są i przywidzenia. Ja wyjeżdżam, ale sam prosiłem o to; ja nie mam nieprzyjaciół, a mam serce króla, którego tak jestem pewny, że żadna moc w świecie odebrać mi go nie potrafi. Uspokójcie się, signora, to są czcze plotki, które około każdego dworu jak komary nad błotami latają. Wierzcie mi, ślepy nie byłem i nie jestem, i oszukać mnie niełatwo i pozbyć się mnie. Począł się śmiać wesoło. – A! Signora Faustina – rzekł – wierzcie mi, że wam wdzięczen jestem za tę troskliwość o mnie, za to dobre mniemanie. Wierzcie mi, że o tej naszej rozmowie nikomu w świecie nie wspomnę: zostanie ona między nami. Chciał odstąpić, kłaniając się od lektyki, gdy załamawszy wyciągnięte ku niemu ręce, Faustyna zawołała: – Hrabio. byćże to może, abyście wy do tego stopnia ślepymi byli?! Jestże to podobna?! Szlachetny wasz charakter nie przypuszcza zdrady, ale ona w oczy bije: wszyscy widzą to, czego wy widzieć nie chcecie. – Ale bo to są przywidzenia, domysły, potwarze! Brühl winien mi wiele i aniby się mógł ważyć porwać na mnie, choćby miał tak potężnych sprzymierzeńców jak Najjaśniejsza Pani i najczcigodniejszy Padre... Potrząsł głową. Faustyna zamilkła i spuściła oczy. – A więc co przeznaczone, to nieuniknione! Chi alla corte é destinato, moure santo o disperato – szepnęła jakby sama do siebie. – Addio, singnor conte, i niech Opatrzność nas prowadzi i przyprowadza... Nie bawcie długo... Kiedyś może przypomnicie przestrogę głupiej Faustyny, ale już będzie po czasie. Skłoniła głowę smutnie, hrabia ujął ją za rękę ze wzruszeniem. – Śliczna i dobra Bordoni – rzekł – wierzcie mi, żem wam wdzięczen bardzo; zawsze to, coście uczynili, wielkiego serca dowodzi. Mało go jest między nami i cenić go umiem. Lecz nie jest tak źle jeszcze... a! Nie! Króla mogę nazwać przyjacielem, ufam mu i nie zawiodę się; bądźcie o mnie spokojni. Faustyna, nic nie mówiąc już, rzuciła się w głąb porte-chaise'y, a hrabia, uśmiechnąwszy się jej i skłoniwszy głową, siadł do swojej. Lecz zmienił w tej chwili postanowienie i ludziom, co go nieśli, kazał iść do pałacu Brühła. Godzina była, w której go mógł zastać jeszcze. Zamyślony, przebiegł niewielką przestrzeń, dzielącą od niego, w bardzo krótkim czasie. Nie potrzebował ani pytać, ani prosić o przyjęcie, byle minister był w domu, bo przed wszechmogącym Sułkowskim drzwi się naówczas wszędzie otwierały jak w zamku. Brühl był u siebie. Nie pytając więc, co robił, Sułkowski wbiegł na górę nie uważając, że go poprzedził paź, który drugimi drzwiami wpadł o nim oznajmić. Brühl naradzał się z Hennickem, którego odprawił szybko, i nim Sułkowski, zmuszony przechodzić przez cały szereg sal i pokojów, doszedł do gabinetu, padł na kolana przed krucyfiksem stojącym na rodzaju klęcznika, ręce złożył i zatopił się w ekstatycznej modlitwie. Łatwość, z jaką mu przyszło przybrać tę postawę, dowodziła, że nie po raz pierwszy używał jej, gdy mu było potrzeba, ażeby go ktoś, niby niespodzianie, zastał pogrążonego w modlitwie. Ta postać strojnego dworaka, w aksamitnym fraku, przy szpadce i w peruce fryzowanej, na rozmowie z Panem Bogiem wydałaby się może śmieszną, gdyby kiedykolwiek modlitwa być nią mogła. Bardzo często. jak świadczą współcześni, zastawano Brühla zatopionego w takich religijnych rozmyślaniach. Sułkowski, nie pukając, otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu zdumiony; po raz pierwszy w życiu trafiło mu się pochwycić Brühla na modlitwie; oczom swoim nie wierząc prawie, stał nie ruszając się, a Brühl, jakby otwierających się drzwi nie usłyszał, klęczał ciągle plecami do nich odwrócony, z głową podniesioną, wydając głośne westchnienia. Wreszcie prawą rękę podniósł i począł się bić w piersi, schylając głowę, z taką gorącością ducha, z takim zapałem, jak żebrak pod kościołem, gdy chce na jałmużnę zarobić. Sułkowski nie ruszał się z miejsca, nie mógł przypuścić, aby to wszystko udaniem było i komedią, wszedł bowiem nie oznajmiony, dosyć szybko, a mrok wieczora lektyki jego w ulicy widzieć nie dozwalał. Ta scena niema trwała długą chwilę. Brühl schylił się do ziemi, rozkrzyżował ręce, słychać było szmer modlitwy. Ilekroć prawa dłoń jego się podniosła, hrabia mógł na niej dostrzec przywiązany różaniec. Nareszcie z lekka odkaszlnął. Usłyszawszy głos, Brühl jakby przerażony porwał się, poskoczył, a ujrzawszy Sułkowskiego, zakrył sobie oczy. – A! Hrabio kochany, przepraszam... wstydzę się... zastaliście mnie na uczynku! Czasem dusza potrzebuje zbliżyć się do Stwórcy swojego. Tyle czasu poświęcamy rozkoszom ziemskim, choć chwilę pragnę oddać Bogu i modlitwie. – To ja was przepraszam – odparł, powoli wchodząc, Sułkowski – i buduję się istotnie pobożnością waszą. Przebaczcie mi, żem przerwał modlitwę. – A! Ona się już skończyła! – zawołał Brühl i wskazał kanapę. Świece dwie paliły się już na stole. „Człowiek, który się tak modli – pomyślał w duchu Sułkowski – złym być i zepsutym nie może: to niepodobieństwo”. Ciężar mu spadł z serca. Popatrzał na Brühla. Ten miał minę ledwie rozbudzonego po modlitwie, rozmarzonego nią jeszcze, nie ostygłego po ekstazie. – No – rzekł Sułkowski powoli, rozpierając się wygodnie – wiecie, że jadę? Spojrzał; Brühl nie okazał wzruszenia, smutną twarz przybrał. – Czynicie, co się wam podobało – odparł powoli. – Ja ani pochwalałem tej podróży, anim wam jej radził. Szczerze powiedziawszy, byłem przeciwko niej i jestem. Najprzód, że przy królu nikt was nie zastąpi: to próżno. Z wami otwartym być mogę i muszę, powinienem. Z ciężkością mi to wymówić przychodzi: królowa jest panią świętą, pobożną, przywiązaną do króla, ale kobietą. Wpływ jej, który tylko wasz mógł przeważać, zwiększy się przez to, król popadnie w niewolę jej i ojca Guariniego. Znaleźliście mnie na modlitwie, widzicie, żem pobożny, katolikiem zostałem i jestem nim szczerze; ale, ale nierad bym, aby księża zbyt wyłączny wpływ mieli na umysł króla. Nasz drogi pan i tak aż nadto im jest posłuszny, a zraża swych saskich poddanych. Sułkowski słuchał z uwagą wielką. – Mój Brühl – rzekł – masz najzupełniejszą słuszność w tym, co mówisz, ja całkowicie podzielam zdanie twoje. Wszystko to prawda. Lecz ty tu zostajesz w miejscu, a ja nie zabawię długo. Masz mi za złe, że jadę, ale ja żołnierzem jestem. Król mi dał dowództwo, wojny się spodziewam, przekonałem pana, że jest nieuchronną, że Saksonia korzystać musi z położenia Austrii i upomnieć się o swe prawa. To powód, dla którego chcę wprawy rycerskiej nabyć, jadę więc, jak widzisz, nie dla fantazji. – A wolałbym, żebyście nie jechali – dodał Brühl. – Mówicie, że ja zostaję, ale ja takiego wpływu na króla nie mam. – Tymczasem wiesz, co ludzie roją i mówią? – zapytał Sułkowski. Brühl, zdziwiony, podniósł głowę. – To w istocie ciekawe – opowiadał Sułkowski powoli. – Przestrzegają mnie, abym się miał na baczności, że na mnie wy z ojcem Guarinim uknuliście spisek, że oddalacie mnie umyślnie, aby podkopać i obalić. Brühl ręce załamał, zerwał się z krzesełka i wybuchnął gwałtownie: – Dajcie mi tego potwarcę! Na mnie, na mnie to śmieją mówić! Ha! Nie ma na świecie nic, czego by obluzgać nie można. Na mnie!! Ja i ojciec Guarini! Ja, który go się lękam jak ognia, ja i królowa, która mnie nie cierpi. No, powiedzcież! Ja miałbym się porwać na was, mizerny robak przeciw człowiekowi, którego król przyjacielem nazywa. A! To by było okropne, gdyby nie było śmieszne, głupie, i podłe!! – A! A! uspokójże się! – śmiejąc się, obojętnie zawołał Sułkowski. – Powtarzam ci to tylko, abym dowiódł, co ludzie marzą, o co posądzają. Przecież nie sądźcie, abym wam nie ufał i lękał się. I po chwili dorzucił: – Mógłby zapewne człowiek ambitny a miałkiego rozumu porwać się na co podobnego; lecz srodze by tego musiał pożałować. Ja króla jestem pewnym, dla mnie on nie ma tajemnic. Ruszył ramionami pogardliwie. – Wszystko to prawda – rzekł poruszony Brühl – ale kiedy tak jest, tym mocniej bym obstawał przy tym, ażebyście się podróży wyrzekli. – Przepraszam cię, to właśnie powód, dla którego ja jechać muszę, ażeby dowieść głupcom i przekonać ich, iż się nikogo nie lękam, że się z tego śmieję, że gardzę. Ramionami rzucił i Brühl ręką machnął. – A że to nie ma sensu! To gdzieś ulica wymyśliła albo z Berlina przyszło, gdzie się dla Saksonii plotki płodzą... to głupie! – Mój Brühl, u mnie wszystko gotowe, jutro ruszam do Pragi – wtrącił, rozmowę umyślnie przerywając, Sułkowski. – Nie bez przyczyny obieram tę drogę. Muszę Pragę strategicznie obejrzeć, bo my ją brać. i zająć natychmiast będziemy zniewoleni. Chcę się przekonać, jakich sił potrzebować możemy, jaką obrać drogę. Jutro rano się puszczam, proszęż cię, pożegnałbym żonę waszą. Brühl pochwycił za dzwonek. Wszedł galonowany kamerdyner. – Pani w domu? – Tak jest. – Sama? – Tak sądzę, Ekscelencjo! – Oznajm hrabiego Sułkowskiego z pożegnaniem i mnie. Kamerdyner wyszedł żywo, w pokoju panowało milczenie. Bardzo prędko otworzyły się drzwi. – Pani prosi! Sułkowski z ciężkością, jakby zmęczony, powstał z kanapki i poszedł ku salonowi, Brühl za nim. Mimo wstrząśnięcia, jakiego doznał, nikt by go z jego twarzy nie wyczytał; gotowało mu się wewnątrz, ale się uśmiechał obojętnie. W salonie zastali stojącą piękną panią Brühlową. Właśnie wracała z asambli u królowej, które zwykle trwały od godziny czwartej do szóstej po obiedzie. Strojna była i jaśniejąca pięknością, która więcej dziwiła, niż ujmowała. Coś dzikiego błyskało w jej oczach, coś okrutnego śmiało się czasem w ustach, jakiś niepokój ogarniał, patrząc na nią. Było to odbicie tego niepokoju, jaki w jej duszy panował. Spojrzała na Sułkowskiego. – Przychodzę się pamięci pani polecić – z pewną niedbałością pańską rzekł obojętnie, trochę głowę uchylając, Sułkowski. – Wiesz pani zapewne, że jadę. Smutno mi tak miły dwór opuszczać, ale są konieczności. Szczęściem spodziewam się, że to nie potrwa długo. – A! – odezwała się piękna Frania. – A! słyszałam właśnie u Najjaśniejszej Pani na cercle, że hrabia nas osierocasz. Niezmiernie mnie to zdziwiło. – Mąż pani o tym nie wspomniał? – spytał Sułkowski. – Mąż! – minkę strojąc dziwną, zawołała pani Brühlowa. – Mój pan mąż tak jest zajęty, że czasem po miesiącu się z nim nie widujemy, mieszkając w jednym domu. Jam zmuszona o nim się od obcych dowiadywać. – Powinnaś go pani skarcić za to! – A! Nie! – zaśmiała się szydersko Frania. – On swobodny, ja także; czy może być co milszego w małżeństwie? Nie mamy czasu się sobą przesycić i dlatego bardzo jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Spojrzała szydersko na męża; Brühl wesoło to brał i śmiał się, jak mógł najnaturalniej. – A hrabina zostaje? – zapytała Brühlowa. – Niestety, muszę ją porzucić! – odezwał się Sułkowski. – Choćbym najmocniej pragnął na koń ją wsadzić, aby przy mnie kampanię odbywała, niepodobieństwo. – To pan myślisz wojować? – spytała Frania. – Tak jest! Niechże mi pani życzy powodzenia, abym głowę Turka mógł jej przywieźć. – Ja od tego uwalniam – odezwała się figlarnie. – Hrabio, przywieź nam tylko swoją całą, a będziemy mieli dosyć. Laurem okolona będzie się ładnie wydawać kiedyś na medalu. Wspomnienie medalu, które jej na myśl przyprowadziło Watzdorfa, ogniem dzikim zapaliło źrenice. – Życzę panu hrabiemu szczęścia! – odezwała się z ukłonem. Oczy mówiły co innego. Sułkowski się od niechcenia znowu skłonił. Brühlowa zwróciła się ku swoim pokojom. Gospodarz ujął go pod rękę i tak poufale szepcząc coś, powoli skierowali się z powrotem ku gabinetowi. Kategoria:Brühl